Himeko
by MeikoSakine
Summary: -ONE SHOT- It was a normal day for Yuki Sohma. Or was it?


Hello everyone!

I found this on my computer while sorting out my Fanfic storys... A Fruits Basket oneshot!

So enjoy!

XsXsXsXsXsXsXsXsXsX

Yuki sighed. He was thinking about her again. As he continued to walk down the street, he came to a small onigiri shop. It was called Nyan Nyan Onigiri; He looked at it, and sighed again. Onigiri was her favourite food.

He started to walk, and his stomach growled. 'It wont do any harm to stop for a few onigiri. Just a few, though.' He though, and went back to the shop.

As he opened the door, a little bell rung, signalling to the workers someone was there. He heard footsteps from behind the counter, and then a loud noise.

Like someone falling over.

"Ehhhh! Himeko! Himeko, are you okay!"

Yuki sweat dropped, and walked to the counter. He sat down.

After about a minute, a young girl walked in. He guessed she was about 15-16, in high school. From the red mark on her head, he could tell she was the one who had fallen, Himeko. She had long brown hair, and the colour sorta reminded him of hers.

"Welcome to Nyan Nyan Onigiri! Can I get you a menu?" She smiled, and looked at him. He looked at her eyes, which were a Bright violet. Just like his.

"Uhhh, yes. Sure." He stuttered, looking at her eyes. Sure, it wasn't impossible for someone else to have eyes that colour, but it had shocked him.

She turned around, and yelled to the other person.

"Hey, mom? Can you please bring a menu up? We have a customer!"

"Sure!"

Yuki gawped as a beautiful young woman walked in. she was about his age, with short shoulder length hair, the same colour as her daughters. She was quite slim, but having a child had rounded her. He looked at her, trying to remember where he had seen her before.

He only noticed she had stopped when she gasped.

"Sohma-kun?"

"Honda-san?"

"Mom?"

Tohru Honda looked at her daughter. He daughter looked confused.

"Ehh, this is Sohma Yuki-kun. We went to the same high school together."

Tohru felt kinda bad lying to her daughter, but she couldn't say anything.

Flashback

"Hello, Honda-san? You might want to sit down before I tell you this. I ran a few DNA tests, and it seems your pregnant."

End flashback.

"So, what do you wanna order?" Tohru smiled at Yuki, who looked at the menu.

"I guess ill have a, err, salmon trio? And a cup of tea?"

"Sure! Himeko, could you go put the rice on, please?" Himeko nodded, and rushed to back into the kitchen.

"Where did you go." Yuki looked Tohru in the eyes.

"Pardon?"

"Where. Did. You. Go." Yuki repeated, empathising each word.

"Ahhh, yes. You see… Ehh…. Um…"

"How old is she."

"15."

"So you left because you were pregnant."

"Ehh. Yes."

"Who was the father?" Yuki looked at her.

"I… I..." Tohru panicked. "I don't know. I was never told."

She felt even worse lying to him.

Yuki just shook his head.

"I'm not as stupid as I was back then, Honda-san," He said, looking at her hurtfully. "I think I would know my own daughter if I looked her in the eye. Literally." He pointed to his violet eyes.

Tohru's face crumpled, and she started to cry softly into her hands.

"I'm... I'm sorry! I didn't know what to do! I was sixteen, and I was afraid! I heard tales of what happened to the others, what Akito-sama did to them…" Tohru sobbed. "I was afraid of what he would do to you..."

Yuki flinched at her adding of 'sama' to the name.

"He was certainly no God," Yuki said stiffly. "But thanks for looking out for me. I would have been all right, though. I would of done anything for you back then, Honda-san," Yuki's eyes softened, and he took a deep breath "Because I loved you. Everyday, I would think about you. Every moment I saw you, I wished I could hold you in my arms, and I dammed the stupid curse to hell for not letting me. I savoured every second I had before I transformed, because it meant that when I felt sad, I could remember your touch." Yuki looked up, to see that Tohru's face was filled with a strong emotion he could not recognise. He frowned.

"I'm sorry, Honda-san, I said too much…" Yuki looked down sadly, and got up to leave.

"Wait!" Tohru yelled, and jumped over the counter. Yuki turned slightly, only to have Tohru run into him. She hugged him tightly.

"I loved you too Yuki, If I didn't, I wouldn't of offered up my innocence to you. You were -and still are- the most important thing to me. I could never stop loving you enough." Tohru pulled away a bit, and looked him in the eyes. She only came up to about his shoulders.

"Honda-san…"

"Tohru"

"Tohru…" He said her name like it was sweet honey.

"Rice is done!" Yelled Himeko, running through.

She stopped when she saw the man and her mother hugging passionately.

She backed away slowly, hoping she had not ruined the moment.

She sat in the corner, and quickly put two and two together. She realised, this man, who was close to her mother, and had the same eyes as her MUST be her father.

Tohru chose to ignore her daughter. She carried on looking Yuk in the eyes.

Suddenly, she jumped back.

"He... he… HEY! You haven't transformed?" She yelped, surprised at not having a furry rat flung at her.

Yuki chose this moment to do a very girly, hurt face.

"Would you prefer it if I was a rat?" He murmured, looking at her sideways through his eyes.

"N…n…no! Your fine the way you are!" Tohru yelped, he face going bright red at the shota-ness of it all.

"Anyway… I'm hungry." Yuki stated, and his stomach rumbled.

"Oh... oh... YES! Umm," Tohru said, and then turned to yell into the kitchen "HIMEKO! Have you done the rice balls?"

"Yes Mom! Here they are!" Himeko came up to the counter, and set down the plate. She then went and got a cup, and poured some tea into it.

Tohru went back into the kitchen, and Himeko watched Her possibly father eat.

"Hey, you. What's your name... Sohma-kun?" She said to him.

Yuk I looked up at his daughter. He nodded.

"You're my father, aren't you?" She said.

Yuk I stopped chewing, and nodded again.

"Ah." Said Himeko.

A few awkward seconds passed, filled only by the sound of her breathing and Yuki's eating noises.

She jumped over the counter the same way her mother had done, and grasped Her father into a bear hug.

"Aha! I'm so happy! I was always the odd one out; I was the only one who didn't have a father growing up! No he's here, in blood and flesh! Yay! Yay!" She cried, still hugging Yuki.

Tohru heard the commotion, and ran through.

"Himeko! Let go of him right away!" She commanded, holding her finger up to her daughter.

Himeko looked from her mother to her father, who was now going as purple as his eyes.

She leapt back, and bowed low.

"Im sorry! So sorry!" She said, bowing lower with every word.

'_Interesting.' _He thought. _'She apologises just like Tohru'_

He smiled, knowing this would be the start of an interesting story.


End file.
